youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Element Animation
|username = elementanimation2 |image = Element Animation 2.jpeg |style = Extras |join date = March 23, 2013 |Twitter = |Facebook = |other media = |vids = 140+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive (9 months+) |collab = |nationality = |residence = |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = ElementShorts |image = Element Shorts.jpeg |style = Shorts |join date = March 6, 2012 |Twitter = |Facebook = |other media = |vids = 140+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive (5 years+) |collab = |nationality = |residence = |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Element Animation is an English animation team from Scunthorpe in England who creates animated short skits on YouTube. History Element Animation first became popular when they released a video entitled “An Egg’s Guide To Minecraft”, which was later advertised by fellow YouTuber SethBling after they created a collaborative animated video with him called “Bite-Sized Minecraft”. Before this point, they had been releasing a web-series known as “The Crack” for 14 months which gained them approximately 3,000 subscribers. That number has risen dramatically over the few months that followed. The videos they upload vary slightly, their original series “The Crack” currently has 20 episodes and is into its second season. Element turned “An Egg’s Guide to Minecraft” into a series following the success of the first episode and they release each installment roughly once a month. Sometimes, between episodes, they have other short videos such as “10 Minutes of Mustache” or “Nom Egg/Pig/Thing”. In the past they have released Vlogs 1 and 2, they are also planning a third. In the vlogs, the viewers can contribute their questions, comments, or fan art to be presented in the next vlog. Other Channels Element Animation has a second channel known as "Element Shorts" in which they create even shorter animations, the shortest being 14 seconds, including the outro. They also have a channel named "Element Animation 2" in which they create videos that didn't get to the main channel. The Crack "The Crack" is Element Animation’s first animation series and takes up most of their uploaded videos. The series follows the everyday adventures of the four animated eggs, Dan, Jason, Chrisi and occasionally the Mustache Guy. On their adventures, they meet lots of other web-based personalities such as Charlieissocoollike, Sam Pepper, PointlessBlog, and so on. The episodes mostly begin with an opening shot of a kitchen worktop where Jason bounces up to Dan, yelling his name. This has been the norm since the episode “The Visitor” where the kitchen was first shown. The first season ended when Element Animation had been making videos for one year. Season Two later began with the episodes “Hacked Account” and “Hacked Again”, a story arc over three episodes. Episode 3 "We Weren't Hacked!?" was released later on. An Egg's Guide to Minecraft "An Egg’s Guide to Minecraft" is the foremost series from Element Animation. There are currently 15 episodes (the 11th being an April fool's joke in 2013). The episodes follow the character “Jason” from “The Crack” as he travels through the world of Minecraft accompanied by the game's main character, Steve. The plot consists of Jason and Steve attempting to find Notch, the creator. Each episode has, thus far, ended in a cliff-hanger and is hilariously comedic. Each of the installments has over 1 million views each making them Element Animation’s most popular videos. Bite-Sized Minecraft Bite-Sized Minecraft is a series of humorous shorts about the game "Minecraft". The videos are posted by SethBling and there are currently three of the videos with one currently in development. Element Animation has a few miscellaneous animations. Such as Villager News, Christmas with the villagers, Intelligence Test, Terraria The Animated Series, and shorts for Villager #9's Twitter account. Cast *Dan Lloyd – Dan, Villagers *Jason Sargeant – Jason *Christine Atkin – Chrisi *Scott "Stoked" Yakiwchuk – Steve and various other characters Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: November 7, 2013 *2 million subscribers: February 27, 2016 *3 million subscribers: October 6, 2019 Trivia *Scott Yakiwchuk is the only member of Element Animation to be deceased. References Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers